


Altered Actuality ', Multi-Universe×OC ',

by MultifariousFandoms



Category: Haikyuu!!, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, anime fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultifariousFandoms/pseuds/MultifariousFandoms
Summary: All my worst yet pleasant dreams caught up in one book.  The images I fear yet desire.  It'll never happen, none of it will, not in my reality.  But because it can be written, it can exist, it can make a statement, it can toy with my mind.  I may never know what possessed me to write this, but I wanted to feel the pain and the pleasure.ALLATONCEDISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these animes or any of their characters.  All credit respectfully goes to the authors of these stories.A/N:  This story is completely original.  I have not copied or taken any ideas, characters or thoughts from somebody else.  My work is not to be copied in any way, shape or form.  Thank you.
Relationships: Character/Female Reader - Relationship





	1. ', Intro ',

Welcome to Altered Actuality. A book of my worst nightmares and epic dreams. This story will be undeniably explicit. The following themes will be included: sex, extreme abuse, bdsm, and more themes similar to these.

Now, to introduce our main character ~

Name: Madilyn 

Race: American/European

Age: 16

Birthday: January 3rd

Height: 5'3"

Dislikes: Broccoli, cauliflower, lasagna, spaghetti, rude butt nuggets, badly-seasoned food

Likes: Sushi, boba, mochi, udon noodles, and kind but straightforward men

Madilyn does take strongly after me XD (she is me lmfao, just a lot thinner). She's kind, always honest, hates lying, and is compassionate towards others. If somebody gets on her bad side she shows them no mercy. She's a sadomasochist, strong in both physical and mental strength. (Arm wrestle me, I dare you.)


	2. Attack On Titan

Cast:

Levi Ackerman

Eren Jeagar

Reiner Braun

Jean Kirstein

In commemoration of this being my first anime I watched in my life, we will start with these four lovelies.


	3. ', Levi Ackerman ,'

⚠︎ trigger warning ⚠︎

"You damn idiot!" Levi yells at me, slamming his fist against the mahogany table. I dare say nothing, knowing that if I speak out of turn there's a lofty punishment awaiting me. "You almost got killed! Explain yourself!" he shouts, gripping the table harshly.

"I didn't feel like living any more," I mutter, feeling the tears start to spill from my eyes. His scowl stays as his eyes widen. His chair is thrust backwards as he stomps over to me, slapping my cheek. It burns. "That's not for you to decide!" he growls furiously. I let out a sob, holding my cheek and feeling the blood rush to my face.

My emotions are out of control. The suffocation of the walls and the depression of having lost both my parents has taken its toll on me. I cry not only for myself but for all the things in my past that I regret happening. I remind myself that I'm in front of my captain, so I collect my thoughts as much as I can.

"I-I'm sorry," I sob as a hiccup escapes my throat. "No, you aren't. If you were sorry you wouldn't have even thought about it," he says harshly. One thing I absolutely hate is when people tell me how I feel, and what I do and don't mean. "But I am sor-" SLAP.

"I did not say you could speak! And I know you well enough to know what you do and don't mean," he barks. "Well apparently you didn't know me well enough to know how I was feeling before," I say on impulse, immediately regretting my words. I don't look into his eyes, afraid of his expression.

He stays silent, not revealing anything to me. Levi's the same height as me and definitely lighter but he still packs a dangerous punch. With the silence suffocating me, I turn to leave, knowing there's nothing more to be said. "I did not say you could-"

"May I leave Captain?" I interrupt him. The atmosphere has grown cold and foreign. He can tell how I'm feeling and I'm only hoping he will pity me, allowing me to take my leave. But there's also a sinking feeling that he suspects me of harming or trying to kill myself.

"No, I'm not finished with you," he starts to walk up behind me, his steps moving ever closer. I rest my hands against the door just before Levi pins me in place with the front of his body pressed against the back of mine. "You don't value yourself enough," he whispers into my ear.

My eyebrows raise at his soft approach. I stay silent once again, submissively taking in his words. He spins me around and presses his front against me instead, looking directly into my eyes.

"You're my responsibility Madilyn, do you understand? You are mine," he claims possesively. I blush at his words, breaking eye contact. "Mads, don't view yourself as anything less than I do," he whispers before pressing his lips against mine. His sudden action of affection has my mind fizzing, but I kiss Levi back feverishly, suddenly desperate to be drunk on pleasure.

The kiss intensifies as he gently slips his tongue into my mouth, tugging a moan from my throat. "Levi~" I sigh as he caresses my face in his hand, gently rubbing his thumb over my inflicted cheek. "Try to keep it down," he orders, dipping down between my legs and undoing the straps of my uniform.

I keep sighing as his fingers linger over my skin. I can tell he's trying to show me how he feels, telling me I'm worth more than I believe I am. He finally gets the straps pulled off my thighs, dropping them beside him as he starts to undo my pants. I allow him to do as he pleases, knowing that if I don't he'll send me to hell.

As he pulls my pants down, he stares at my splotched panties, excited from just our kiss. I see a slight shiver rack his spine as he then pulls my panties off wordlessly, setting them beside my harness. "Damn, you're that excited?" Levi whispers before leaving a burning kiss on my inner thigh.

I can only whine, unable to give him a comprehensible sentence. "Madilyn, if you don't speak I can't know what you want," he whispers, his breath tickling my thighs and I instinctively close them. His hands get in between my legs before they can press together all the way, and he gives me a menacing glare.

"L-Levi, I don't want to," I choke out, finally trying to think straight. Although I was-and am-desperate to feel pleasure, this doesn't sit right in the back of my mind. He's my captain and I'm just a scout on his team that was part of the 104th graduating class. I was lumped in with my better comrades, and I've only survived because Levi has seen to it.

"Your body says otherwise, brat," he growls. I can see the lust in his eyes and the determination to prove to me I'm worthy of living. "No Levi, please, no," I choke out, almost sobbing. I sudden draft rides through the room and I jolt at the cold feeling on my exposed womanhood. "It's too late," he whispers.

My eyes go wide as I look down to see him dive for my pussy. "Aaahh!" I cry out and Levi slaps one of my thighs, reminding me that I need to be quiet. His hands keep a firm grasp on my legs as he drags his tongue through my folds, proceeding to suck on my clit harshly.

"Ghhnnnnnn," I whimper at the impossibly euphoric pleasure. My hands slip into Levi's hair, trying to pull him closer. He stops sucking on my clit, pulling his head back despite my protesting grip. "Use, your, words," he demands, pausing after each word. "Please eat me out," I beg, letting all other sensibility evaporate into the intense emotion.

Levi smirks at my state and goes back to my pussy for more. "L-Levi," I whine as he darts his tongue in and out of my convulsing hole. He brings a finger to circle around my clit, adding pressure to increase my pleasure. My breathing is erratic as I try to control my volume. Now that we've gotten this far I don't want it to stop.

"Levi, I w-want your cock inside me," I embarrassingly admit. He unlatches his mouth from my sensitive womanhood, looking into my eyes lustfuly. Without another word he stands up and starts to unbuckle his gear straps. I work on unbuttoning his shirt, yanking it off his shoulders and allowing it to drop on the floor. Levi unzips his pants, pushing them down and off in a few swift motions.

I eye his erection as he slips it out of his underwear, holding it in his hands. "You ready?" he whispers before licking the shell of my ear. "Yes," I sigh as he rubs the tip at my entrance. He angles his hips, ready to thrust in me at any given moment. He pulls his hips back, proceeding to snap them forward. "Levi!" I shout. BEEP BEEP BEEP. 

My body shoots up and jolts. The ringing alarm beside me blares like there's no tomorrow. I slam the dismiss button, huffing erratically. My body is covered in a hot sweat and the covers have been kicked to the floor. I blink. It was just a dream.


End file.
